


Eclipse of Colours

by fluffynazunas



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: (minato's parents), Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Ryoji has a f a m i l y, Ryoji has two names, Ryoji wants to smooch minato, Ryoji's family is the goth mafia, don't worry idiot Ryoji exists he just needs some time, if you don't believe me google it, lot's of reference to greek mythology, mentions of minako, slightly aged up cast, they're alive and well (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: "But that's human. We're all afraid of being responsible for our actions, I think. Sometimes even wishing that someone, or something, would make the important decisions for us."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the family name "Mochizuki" as it mean full moon and you know what that works
> 
> Did a bit too much research for this

  Time doesn't cease, no matter how much you yearn for it to. The concept of time will continue to rush forwards, without so much as even a simple consideration to how disorientated and lost you feel. It flows so quickly that it creates a high pressure environment that pushes every decision you make, and the chances you take, to be the correct ones. 

_Loneliness._

Between gothic chandeliers, heavy velvet curtains and the general colour scheme of the house, it felt more akin to the dark, hanging blanket of a starless night than a vast mansion. 

Dreams of the outside world were for sleeping. Fleeting as they may be, Thanatos wished he couldn't be stirred from one, as the world of dreams was one where Thanatos himself could shape with his own hands, a far cry from his reality. Thanatos's fate had been sealed the moment he came into this world. He was no different from a worn-out marionette: the will to be free without the freedom to free himself. 

 He was simply the heir to the Mochizuki name, a puppet who's responsibility of the future of his family business, and house Tartarus, fell solely on his shoulders. The persistent thought of abandonment of his "throne" fluttered within his mind, though he knew far to well that doing so would most likely result in his disown, or worse. 

 

*******

 

Today was Thanatos's first conference, and saying he was nervous was an understatement.

The looks him and his parents received from the airport staff were quite laughable. All three of them were clad in solemn black, looking as if they were flying out to a funeral, not a business meeting. As they were escorted into the plane, the bizarre looks from the passengers made him feel slightly exposed and violated. 

Thanatos had only heard bits and pieces about the Kirijo Group. Something about a sponsor who, once realizing what they were required to do in it's actuality, escaped the agreement as fast as possible. Thanatos was left in the dark about what exactly the agreement was. 

Initially, Thanatos was excited to board a plane. It was the closest human beings could get to flying, for heavens sake. He was excited to feel freedom, see tiers of clouds beneath him; though the plane turned out just to be another extension of his home. Silent, with all the shutters on the windows locked, hiding the outside world from Thanatos's curiosity once more.  

The flight progressed in silence until Erebus spoke quietly. 

"Thanatos, you are aware of who we are meeting with, correct? 

"Takeharu Kirijo, and his daughter Mitsuru Kirijo." 

Nyx nodded. 

"That's correct. You must avert the truth from their eyes, Thanatos, no matter how much they pressure you."

 

***

 

 

Tapping feet echoed through the highly modernized hallways of the Kirijo building. Thanatos couldn't help but feel out of place once again. 

 

 

The assistant assigned to guide them escorted the trio upon an intimidatingly large door, with the words "council room" neatly stenciled upon it.

 

"This is where your meeting will be held. Please refrain from creating too much noise." The assistant spoke calmly before descending through the halls.

 

Nyx nodded courteously, but followed the assistant down the hall with eyes equipped with a frightening glare. 

 

Erebus knocked quickly, clearly wanting to get this over with as much as Thanatos desired to.

 

"Come in." A muffled gruff voice sounded from within the thick walls.

 

"Remember what we told you, Thanatos." Nyx whispered sharply into his ear as Erebus heaved the door open. 

 

The room was wide, and as far as Thanatos was concerned, just like any other high-class conference room. 

 

A middle aged man sat at the far end of the table, a eye patch masking his left eye. Next to him sat a young woman, roughly in her twenties, with long burgundy curls and an icy look in her dark eyes. They were both dressed to the nines.

 

_"Takeharu and Mitsuru Kirijo..."_ Thanatos thought as he continued to scan the table, his eyes falling upon a young man, around his age. Wasn't it only supposed to be the five of them? Who was he?

 

"Nyx and Erebus Mochizuki."

Takeharu spoke, nodding in the groups direction.

 "Last you saw of my daughter, she was only twelve years old." He gestured to the young woman next to him. "This is Mitsuru, heir to the Kirijo group."

 

Thanatos blinked at her.

 

_"An heir to a family business? I wonder if she has the same pressures as I do..."_

she wore the same scornful look as her father. 

 

"Unfortunately, I don't believe I've met the young man behind you."

 

Thanatos politely bowed, feasibly grasping at the instructions that had been given to him.

 

"This is our eldest son, Thanatos. He will be inheriting the Mochizuki business."

 

Takeharu's face hardened, though there was a slight twinkle of something soft in his eyes. Sympathy, perhaps? 

 

The family made their way towards their designated seats, Thanatos's assigned next to the mysterious, stunningly blue haired man. 

 

"Now," Nyx began, "we were told it would only be my family and yours, Takeharu, but there is one more seated here who was not accounted for in your request. I believe an introduction is in order."

 

The attention turned to the boy in question, causing his only visible eye to search the floor out of unease.

 

Thanatos felt a strange connection to the boy, his body filling with pity, the desire to shelter - but he truly couldn't tell why these emotions were rushing through him.

 

"This is Minato Arisato, one of the "left overs" of the mess I believe you made." 

 

Erebus's eyes immediately sharpened. "Our mess? What on earth could you be referring to?" 

 

"10 years ago, in our past collaboration." Mitsuru's thin brows knitted together and furrowed threateningly as her father spoke. The professional air quickly descended into one of accusatory tones and viciousness. 

 

"Minato-kun lost both of his parents, and his twin sister in a car accident. Mitsuru stated cooley.

 

_"He has- or had, a twin!"_ Despite the tense atmosphere, and tragic setting, Thanatos couldn't help but dwell on this fact that struck familiarity between himself and Minato.  

 

"And how exactly, Mitsuru-san, would we be responsible for that? No matter how unfortunate, car accidents are just that;  _accidents."_

"In the reported autopsies of that day, everyone who died in the explosion were perfectly healthy in their systems. Their deaths could easily be considered "accidents." But, in Mr and Mrs Arisato, poison was found in their systems which debilitated them to a point where they couldn't escape from a blast like that, no matter how hard they tried. This leaves me to believe that someone wanted them to die in that event." Mitsuru suggested, almost smugly. She fully knew that the outcome of this conference would be the outcome her and her father desired. 

 

"...And you're saying the poison was ours, Kirijo-san?" 

 

Erebus and Nyx turned to their son, hiding their surprise with how Thanatos was inserting himself into the heated conversation. 

 

"Yes, Mochizuki-kun. The poison was one that I, unknowingly, sponsored the production of." Takeharu responded, his tone slightly softened.

 

Thanatos flinched.  Pieces were coming together now, of his current situation, and what "being heir to the Mochizuki  business" truly meant.

 

The feeling of guilt weighed heavily as Thanatos gazed upon Minato. Thanatos was no more than six at the time Minato lost his parents, but he felt as if what happened go Minato's family was his responsibility.

 

 Whatever was done, murder or not, he had to fix it.

 

"Due to this incident, Minato's life is ridiculously unstable. He's tossed between relatives far too often, and hadn't attended a single school for more than two years at a time for his entire education. He's also immensely apathetic. Minato rarely speaks, and clearly suffers from depression, anxiety and so forth. He also portays strong suicidal tendencies, though it's blessing that we intervened before he could have inflicted fatal harm upon himself."

 

Thanatos could feel the hot presence of tears well-up behind his eyelids, holding onto to every fiber of his being, praying for them to not fall.

 He felt dirty, disgusting. 

 

When he had sleeping in a comfortable bed, Minato was pushing himself over the edge, the thoughts of continuing to live tormenting him. And, more or less, the responsibility fell unto the Mochizuki name.  

 

" _Insufferable."_

Thanatos thought to himself as he discreetly shook his head. 

 

Mitsuru was the next to speak. 

"You may deny our claims, Mochizuki-san," her eyes met with Nyx's, "but we have quite a generous collection of evidence. So, I advise you, and your son, to heed our terms wisely."

 

"And what would those terms be exactly, Mitsuru-san?" 

 

"Arisato-kun directly receives financial assistance from your business, and must be of high consideration in your future "ventures." She gave Thanatos a hard look. "Someone must check on him monthly. I suggest your son here, as they are closest in age, and therefore closest in understanding. Also, as he is the future appraiser and head of your company, this arrangement will carry on far into his "rule".

Considering the circumstances, I presume this is a fair establishment?"

Mitsuru finished calmly, though she exuded queen-like confidence. 

 

Thanatos caught eyes with Minato as the attention turned to him. He was going to be the one to put in the most effort in this agreement, so the final consent fell in his corner. 

 

Minato's eyes were blank, entirely drained of human emotion. He was obviously sleep deprived, and looked unto Thanatos as if he really didn't care what happened to himself, or his future. Thanatos desperately wanted to teach him the feeling of joy, excitement- even though he hadn't really ever experienced those emotions himself.  

 

**"I agree."**

 

*******

 

A few signatures later, Takeharu insisted that Thanatos should at least formally introduce himself to his new "responsibility". 

 

The pair were seated in a contemporary style lounge, accompanied with the rhythmic splashing of decorative fountains. 

 

"So, you're my lifeline now?" 

 

Minato's tired voice startled Thanatos, a reminder that this was really happening.

 

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes. I'm your lifeline."

He smiled, a real, genuine one; something that Thanatos couldn't remember when the last time was that he did such a thing. 

 

Minato nodded slowly, his mind clearly wandering elsewhere.

 

To be honest, Minato was beautiful. Between his thick blue hair, heavy eyes and pale skin, he was a hair away from an ethereal art piece.

 

 

"... I think the best approach to this agreement is to be honest, Minato-kun." Thanatos began. "You've suffered a lot, and I don't want you to suffer anymore... I doubt that my pain is anywhere near yours, but the weight of the world drags me down as well. I want us to be able to stand on our own two feet, side by side, okay?"

 

Thanatos could've of sworn he saw a subtle smile slip it's way into Minato's lips. 

 

"Mkay." Minato spoke softly, a sort of blind obedience came from his words that Thanatos understood far to well. 

 

*******

 

Once the Mochizuki's returned to the Tartarus residence, they were exhausted out of their minds. 

 

Thanatos's appetite was lost somewhere along the way of listening to Minato's story, and the cravings of his stomach were easily muted as his head hit the pillow.

As his eyes slowly shut, his thoughts were aflame with what could possibly come out of this.

 

Thanatos didn't dream that night. 


	2. July 7th: the first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't deem eating as important. We all have to die of something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because p a c i n g

 

July 7th, 12:45pm

 

 

 

A unforgiving chill ran down Thanatos's spine as he dressed himself, mentally preparing himself for the day before him. Excited wasn't a powerful enough word to describe what he was feeling.

Thanatos's meetings with Minato were now established as the only time he was allowed to leave the residence. It may be selfish, but he couldn't wait. The meeting was to be held at a popular café entitled Leblanc, to create a relaxed, yet professional environment for Minato to adjust to.

 

When Thanatos arrived, seeing Minato already seated at the designated table caused him to worry. Was he late? Did the meeting time change with him knowing? He checked his watch, panicked, sighing with relief as he read the time.

"Why is Minato-kun so early..?" Thanatos pondered.

"Good afternoon, Minato-kun."

He smiled softly, not wanting to appear too overbearing. The pair's drinks were already on the table, steam rising from the rich liquid.

"You're quite early, no? You made me worry if I got the times wrong!" Thanatos could hardly believe himself. Why was it so easy to talk to Minato? Why did such a tragic boy bring out the best in him?

"I had nothing else to do today." Minato stated bluntly, lazily stirring his coffee.

Despite summer rapidly approaching, a foggy haze sat over the day, adding a moist, definable chill to the air.

 

Thanatos nodded in understanding. "Well, at least you have something to do now!" Thanatos chuckled.

He would be lying if the conversation wasn't awkward. Though, that was to be expected. They were both troubled young adults, after all, who did nothing to deserve the life they got.

"Well..." He began, the words shyly trickling up is throat. 

Thanatos may not be the most experienced at socializing due to being holed up in a Victorian esc mansion for his whole life, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Do you have any small pleasures? What about your favourite food?" Thanatos suggested, gesturing to the other.

 

"...Hamburgers."

That coerced a giggle out of Thanatos. "That's slightly unexpected, judging by your frame."

"I don't deem eating as important. We all have to die of something." Minato added cooly.

Thanatos turned his eyes away. "W-Well, on our next meeting, we'll go out and try some tasty things! I honestly haven't tried much of anything myself. It'll be a date!" Thanatos suggested, the fog of the conversation clearing slightly.

A very faint of pink fanned across Minato's cheeks. "Whatever you want, I guess."

 

*******

 

When Thanatos returned to the comfort of his bed that night, his dreams exploded with a full spectacle of colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Tartarus (because I'm sorry if you're confused)
> 
> Dad: Erebus (god of darkness)
> 
> Mum: Nyx (goddess of night) (duh)
> 
> Thanatos/Ryoji: it's ya boi (19) (god of peaceful death)
> 
> Hypnos: (19) (god of sleep)
> 
> Nemesis: (8) (goddess of retribution)
> 
> Eris: (10) (goddess of discord)
> 
> Keres: (16-17) (goddess of violent death)
> 
> Oizys: (13-14) (goddess of misery)
> 
> Oneirois (pet cat): (**dreams**)


	3. August seventh, second meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Thanatos doesn't suit you. Pick a new name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter house tartarus. Dork Ryoji has arrived. Angst also picks up in this chapter :))

August seventh, 7:30pm.

 

 

 

When he arrived at the designated location, the sun had set, and dazzling stars dangled above his head. 

Thanatos would be lying if he said he hadn't been anticipating this day. He came alive when was around Minato, like something lost to time had been discovered once more.

 

"Minato-kun!" Thanatos excitedly made his way towards the shorter boy, sitting on a nearby bench, tapping his foot to the beat that played through his headphones.

 

As Thanatos arrived, he removed them slowly, clearly not confident on whether or not he wanted to be at this mall right now.

 

 

"...hey."

 

 

"Are you ready for some taste-testing?" Thanatos couldn't contain his anticipation, and was acting similarly to a three year old. 

 

"So loud..." Minato sighed, collecting himself as he rose from his seat.

"Where to first?" He spoke lazily, changing his attention to the mall before them.

 

"What's a really popular food, Minato-kun?" 

 

"You really don't know any of this?" Minato raised a fine brow. "I dunno... maybe crepes?"

 

A sorrowful look cast itself over Thanatos's face, just long enough for Minato to catch it.

 

"Well, crepes it is, then!" Thanatos's voice was certainly shaky.

 

 

*******

 

 

The crepe shop was quaint. A lovely little stall tucked away in the food court. 

 

Thanatos tapped Minato's shoulder excitedly.

 

 "Wait a moment. So your telling me that everything on this sign is a crepe flavour?!" Thanatos was astonished at the variety. Minato awkwardly turned his head towards the floor, a familiar hue sneaking it's way unto his cheeks.

 

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

 

*******

 

 

 

Minato had ordered for both of them; a matcha flavour for Thanatos, and a fruity one for himself. 

 

"I have to say, the colour doesn't look very appetizing." Thanatos remarked, eyeing his crepe with distrust.

 

"Just try it, idiot." Minato repressed a giggle.

 

"That's the second time you've called me that today." Thanatos pouted dramatically, not taking any offence what so ever.

 

 

 

"What a delightful taste!" Thanatos gasped, shocked at the contents of the confection. His voice drew the attention of the passerby, causing Minato to deliver a swift strike to Thanatos's forearm.

 

 "Quiet down!" He scolded under his breath. 

 

Thanatos covered his lips, embarrassed.

 

"Sorry..."

 

The pair finished up, neither of them seeing the need to fill in the silence as they consumed their treats.

 

 

 

"What next, wonder boy?" Minato pipped in once they finished up, a slight tease tucked away in his voice. 

 

 

 

"I want... to see somewhere colourful." Thanatos ran a nervous hand through his hair.

 

 

 

"Colourful? Well, it is summer, so I guess colour is in trend..." Minato spoke slowly. "How about a clothing store?"

 

Thanatos pipped up, previous anxiety fading away. 

 

 

 

"There are so many though. Which do you think is best?" Thanatos eagerly peered down into Minato's eyes, causing the shorter to turn his head away again.

 

"Um..." Minato began, trying to make sense of why Thanato's vibrant eyes made him feel so downright nervous.

Instead of completing a sentence, Minato awkwardly took Thanatos's sleeve in his hand and dragged him off to the most colourful store he could find.

 

Surprisingly, it wasn't a kids boutique.

 

Thanatos had never seen such a spectrum existing together. His surroundings have been consistently monochrome his entire life. Even though the brights were nearly blinding, it was a refreshing change of pace, and he didn't want to miss a second of it.

 

Minato glanced up to him, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. 

 

"You really need to get out more." He smirked, poking fun at the taller.

 

Thanatos, despite being a good couple feet above most of the furniture of the store, he glided between the isles, the shelves morphing into awe-inspiring castles and towers in his eyes. 

 

 

Minato bumped up against him as he abruptly halted in his childish movements. 

 

 

"ow! Tell me if you're stopping, okay?"

 

Minato remarked as Thanatos scurried off towards a trendy coat rack.

 

 

"Look at this scarf! It's so... cheerful."

 

 Thanatos didn't know how to explain it besides that. He twirled the light fabric between his fingers before Minato took the scarf in his pale hands, bashfully crossing the pale yellow cloth across the his companion's shoulders. 

 

"You're now awash with the colour of joy, Thanatos. Are you feeling happier?" A small, delicate smile weaved itself into Minato's lips and eyes. 

 

 

Thanatos felt his cheeks warm, a slightly painful, but overall pleasant burning sensation as he gazed into Minato's dusty blue eyes. Words tripped and tangled in his throat, pushing Thanatos to just nod and avert his stare.

 

"You know," Minato started, slightly startling Thanatos with how expressive he's been over the course of this trip.

 

 

 

"...Thanatos doesn't suit you. Pick a new name."

 

 

 

"Is that allowed?" Thanatos's eyes sparkled.

His name always felt like an unbreakable chain to his past, and future self.

 

Minato nodded slowly, adjusting Thanatos's scarf.

 

 

 

"...How about Ryoji, then? Dragons are far stronger than I!" His blush intensified into a darker shade of red, feeling quite silly and unaccustomed to the relaxed, convivial atmosphere.

 

 

The boy laughed warmly, softly.

 

 

 "I think you're stronger than you know."

 

 

*******

 

 

 

The mall was nearing closing time by the time Minato finished paying for Ryoji's scarf. 

 

 

 

"You know, I could have paid for that."

 

 

Minato shook his head. 

 

 

"No. It's my gift to you, Ryoji." 

 

 

Ryoji's breathe caught within his lungs. There was something about the way Minato said his name, how he had pulled him out of the dark, deep depths of the existence of Thanatos Pharos Mochizuki, and turned him into something else.

 

Even though it was Ryoji's intention to mend Minato's wounds, Minato seemed to be healing his.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Ryoji was walking on air as he returned to his room, thankful that it's located on the first floor, so sneaking through windows wasn't too much of a hassle. It wasn't like this was a forbidden meeting, but he still didn't want to stand out amongst the faded house with his seemingly beaming scarf. Once he slipped unto the window seat, he gazed upon Oneiori, who sat patiently upon Ryoji's bed, her head cocked in wonder. 

 

Ryoji approached her, scratching gently under her chin, signalling a deep purr to stir within her throat.

 

"I'm home before dinner, right?" He whispered, resulting in a soft meow in response. She pawed at the ends of the vibrant scarf, which truly looked out of place in such a dreary residence.

 

Ryoji sighed as he gently unwrapped it and tucked it away into his closest. "You can't play with that, alright? It's... very precious to me." Ryoji finished quietly, casting a longing look towards where it lay hidden under neat piles of lifeless clothing.

 

 

 Dinner was the same as it always was. No conversation, just the eerie glow of hundreds of candles over head, though the unsaturated warmth they cast made the atmosphere feel even heavier, darker.

 

Ryoji sat across from his twin brother, Hypnos, only rarely making eye contact with him, the blinking of their identical blue eyes conveying a quiet conversation.

 

_"You look too happy, Thanatos. It's not really a look that blends in, you know."_

Ryoji shyly prodded at his food with his fork.

 

_"... I can't help it."_

_"Oh? Something good happen? Did you sleep well?"_

_"Something like that."_

 

Hypnos adopted a puzzled expression. As far as he was concerned, his brother rarely left his chambers. What could he have experienced that made him appear so emotionally  _coloured_  compared to the rest of them?

 

Ryoji exhaled, preparing himself for something, though he was not so sure what that "thing" was.

 

"Thanatos. You're behaving strangely. Please, enlighten us on what has you acting this way. Have the Kirijo's done something offend you?"

 

 

The children nearly jumped at hearing their mother's authoritative voice.

 

Ryoji immediately drained of any hue left in his face. It was honestly a terrifying experience, having his mother break the silence. Even more frightening was that he was expected to respond.

 

 

"Nothing really, mother." Ryoji responded obediently. 

 

"I have a hard time believing that." Keres, Ryoji's younger sister, inserted, with a tone nearing disgust.

 

 

"I have to agree."  Oizys added, her tone exhausted, disheartened. 

 

Hypnos peered at Ryoji with concern, the amount of discussion slightly putting him on edge. 

 

"Out with it, Thanatos." Erebus added, taking a sip from his glass. 

 

Ryoji twisted his lip, anxiety hanging heavy as a stone in the pits of his stomach. 

 

"Well..." he began, the anticipated looks of his family burning into him.

"Why... Why do we do what we do? Why do people, you know, have to die? Surely there are less drastic punishments-"

 

"That's enough."

Nyx chimed her spoon against the walls of her glass, casting unease and disquiet across the room once again. She glanced in  Ryoji's direction, a glint of something similar to... affection present in her eyes.

"You mustn't worry yourself over such small, trivial things, my son. Just follow the steps that your father and I have left for you." 

 

 

"But-"

 

 

 

The incredulous faces of Ryoji's sisters silenced him. 

 

 

"...excuse me." Ryoji quietly rose, crossing his cutlery and tucking in his chair. 

 

 

As he stalked away from the dining room, Keres's sharp voice echoed behind him. " _That's_ who you want to carry on your legacy? Thanatos is nothing more than a frightened-" 

 

 

 

Ryoji closed the heavy door behind him.

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Ryoji tenderly retrieved his scarf under it's cage of cloth, and collapsed unto his bed, sprawling his limbs over the thick blankets. Oneiroi curled into the crook of his stomach. He extended an arm to obtain the phone which had been given to him for business calls, his thumb hovered over Minato's contact information. He felt guilty, using the device for personal enjoyment.

_"I need to see him again, to see his smile..."_ Ryoji's words came out as a muffled noise as he spoke into the thin material of his scarf. Oneiroi flicked her tail, frustrated with Ryoji's quickened heart beat and excited breathing. 

 

A knock chimed on his door, causing the boy to bolt upright, the scarf falling and Oneiroi yelping in displeasure. 

 

 

"Who is it?"

"Hypnos."

"...Enter."

 

 

Oneiroi weaved between Hypnos's legs as he tucked dark brown lock behind his ear.

 

"Listen, Thanatos. What's going going on with you? You never talk back. It's just not in your nature, and-

 

where did you get that scarf?"

 

He blinked at the layers of yellow fabric bunched up in Ryoji's lap, Hypnos adopting a perplexed expression. 

 

 

Ryoji changed his focus from Hypnos's face to a small nick in the wall. 

 

 

"I'm not sure you've been informed, but my first contract was to emotionally and financially stabilize a young man our age named Arisato Minato. And, he's become something like my emotional anchor. He's suffered so much, and it's because of our family, Hypnos." 

 

 

Ryoji pulled his knees to his chest, a draft whistling through the room. 

 

"He's shown me that there's so much more to life than just the black and white of Tartarus."

 

Hypnos furrowed a brow, seating himself next to his brother. 

 

 

"Thanatos, what are you trying to say?" Hypnos asked gently, as if nudging a baby bird to take flight.

 

Ryoji fiddled with a stray brown lock, releasing a deep breath. 

 

 

"I don't want this. I want to continue exploring the outside world. It's so awash with colour, with life... I want to remain by Minato-kun's side."

 

Hypnos sighed. 

 

 

 

"You like him, don't you, Thanatos?"

 

 

 

Ryoji jolted, a strong red hue bursting across his cheeks to his nose.

 

"...Ryoji."

 

 

"...Pardon?"

 

 

"It's my name- Minato's gift to me." 

 

 

Hypnos smiled sympathetically.

 

 

 

"Thank you for trusting me, Ryoji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other chapters prepared and ready to go but those will come later y'all

**Author's Note:**

> House Tartarus (because I'm sorry if you're confused)
> 
> Dad: Erebus (god of darkness)
> 
> Mum: Nyx (goddess of night) (duh)
> 
> Thanatos/Ryoji: it's ya boi (19) (god of peaceful death)
> 
> Hypnos: (19) (god of sleep)
> 
> Nemesis: (8) (goddess of retribution)
> 
> Eris: (10) (goddess of discord)
> 
> Keres: (16-17) (goddess of violent death)
> 
> Oizys: (13-14) (goddess of misery) 
> 
> Oneirois (pet cat): (**dreams**)


End file.
